Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a test support technique for a plant monitoring system.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a monitoring system in an electric power plant is made up of a plural control units and is able to display a screen for use to monitor process signals and operational status of various pieces of equipment for each control unit.
Also, some of the screens may be different from one control unit to another while other screens may be common to control units.
Hundreds of types of display screen are used in a large-scale electric power plant system.
In verification testing of display screen contents in such a plant system, it is common practice that based on a test manual, an examiner sets testing conditions and verifies display contents of each screen by operating the screen.
Also, in the case of a plant monitoring system with high quality requirements, it is necessary to store all verified screens as evidence of test results.
To store such image data, hard copies of the screens displayed during testing are printed.
Also, hard copies of test screens are stored as evidence of test results not only in screen verification testing, but also in other testing such as function testing.
Also, in on-site verification testing of hardware recovery, cable connections, or the like, photographs taken and other data are sometimes recorded.
Under these circumstances, techniques for improving efficiency of a display screen verification operation during testing have been developed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2013-148617, 2011-75824, and 2013-97640).